A large number of solutions to the problem of attaching a watch and particularly a pocket watch to a support have already been advanced. By support one here understands all means which may be foreseen for retaining or fastening a watch to an object which could be for instance a presentation support, a watch holder, a stand or simply a chain hooked to a costume. To this end there has often been employed the pendant of the watch which takes the form of a buckle hinged to a part which projects from the case. These known solutions have for many years generally been applied to metallic watch cases. The present utilization of plastic materials in order to form the watch case leads however to new forms wherein the classic pendant would be inelegant or would appear to be an anachronism.
Thus the main purpose of this invention is to provide a new system for attaching a watch case to a support, such support being extremely simple, of low cost and easy to use. The proposed system also enables utilization of different supports, themselves fulfilling different functions and this on the basis of an attaching arrangement which is the same for all foreseen utilizations.